Gambling Has Benefits
by Stygian Crypt
Summary: Sometimes making bets with the Hokage can make things heat up a bit. And sometimes your bestfriend making deals behind your back to set this all up can mix everyone up. It's just meant to be.  : NARUSAKU.
1. Chapter 1

Kiaya-Chan: :D Ohayo. It's been a loooonnggg time since I've last written anything.. I've been going a lot of reading to improve my writing ability. I wasn't so sure on who to exactly write about Dx soo… yesss, DEI-KUN ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!

Deidara- *mumbles* psycho bitch.. Kiaya-Chan doesn't own Naruto..

Itachi: Smooothh… -_-

Sasuke:ORO-KUN.. WHERE ARE YOUU! –tears-

Deidara: ….onto the story then! :D

Sasori: PSSTT… this is a one shot3 3 (: -runs and hides from Kiaya-Chan

**Gambling Has Benefits.**

"TEME!" I shouted as loud as my lungs would allow. I glared at the boy before me; his black hair shining in the bright light casted from the sun. "Dobe.." The boy before me muttered, lowering his onyx eyes from my view as they trickled between red and black.

I sighed. _Teme is so pathetic sometimes.._ I groaned out thinking to myself. I lowered my crystal ocean like eyes to mirror his expression.

"Sakura-Chan will never notice me, even without you in the way…" I muttered hating every bit of it. "You know, the key to her attention.. I can teach you if you want, Naruto. In return for…some favors." The raven haired boy said while sporting a bold cocky smirk.

The blonde sighed, part of him wanted this more than anything, and then the other half of him disagreed. He wanted Sakura's love fair and square_. Maybe Saskue is right though.._ The blonde thought while having a war within his head. **Kit.. follow your heart.** Kyuubi muttered from within his cage. _You're right Kyuubi._ I stated to myself. "Okay Sasuke.. What are the favors?" I asked a questioning look crossing my features. "It's simple really.." He grinned.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH SAKURA! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Hmmmm." I murmured to myself strategically plotting her next move. _This is intense.._ She spoke to her inner **Chhh! You're telling me! **Inner Sakura basically screamed panic the only feature held on her face. Looking down at the cards in my hands I immediately regretted making a bet with Lady Tsunade_. _

_SHIT SHIT SHIT. _I practically screamed in my head. **WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU BET WITH THE NUMBER ONE GAMBLER IN KONOHA? WHAT THE FUCK WILL WE DO WHEN YOU LOSE? THEN YOU HAVE TO TELL NARUTO HOW YOU FEEL! DUMBASS! **Inner Sakura roared with rage. Tsunade had won..

A smirk of triumph rose to grace her lips. She knew she had me cornered. "I'm done. Lady Tsunade.." I sighed in defeat. "Very well." She stated pondering within her thoughts. "You have to tell him in my presence." Tsunade stated cockily. "SERIOUSLY?" I half groaned half screeched.

"YOU'RE KIDDING RIGHT?" I begged with a gleam in my eyes; the gleam of fear. Fear of rejection. "No. I'm not. He needs to know. And soon." She stated in a I'm-right-just-shut-up-and-do-it tone. "Yes Lady Tsunade." I said fear evident in my voice.

"I'll send ANBU for him. Right away.."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH NARUTO! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Simple… Just.. Do as I say, ne?" Sasuke asked glancing at Naruto. "Fine." I stated coldly; mistrust seemed to be glowing within my eyes and I could tell..

"Do nothing. Naruto." Sasuke said smiling lightly. "I have a present for you.. that should make up for all the years I missed out on." The raven haired boy said his smile finally reaching his eyes. "Huh?" I asked extremely confused.

"Oh you'll see Naruto.." Sasuke said smirking. "I suppose you haven't figured it out yet.. but my conditions for this bit of information would be.. for you both to be happy." Sasuke said with a knowing look in his eyes. I was confused as could be.

Sasuke glanced up, moving quickly he shoved me backwards. I looked at him, I glared and could feel the growl rising in my throat. I then felt someone tap lightly on my shoulder. I turned, only to be met with the sight of one of Tsunade's ANBU.

_Something's wrong.._ I thought to myself, **Yeah kit.. Something's off. **Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"Uzumaki, come with me. There's urgent business with Lady Hokage that needs to be taken care of. Miss Haruno needs to see you immediately." As soon as the words escaped the elite ANBU's mouth I was gone. "SAKURA-CHAN!" I screamed running to the Hokage tower.

_OOO! Cliffy.. sorry.. o: I want to see if my progress is good so far. So my efforts aren't a waste. Reviews would be niceee. :3 this is my first fic.. be gentle please? O: -Kiaya-Chan_


	2. Chapter 2

Kiaya-Chan: Hehe Thanks to dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing. This is for you. :D

Itachi: Kiaya-Chan, you know you want to write about Akatsuki, riiiighhttt? –Smirk-

Deidara: Oh lord… -hides in corner- This place is worse than the asylum.

-Sasori and Kisame sit in the corner twitching uncontrollably-

Kiaya-Chan and Sakura:* glare* YOU IDIOTS!

Hinata: Ehhh...? –Blushes-

Kiaya-Chan: Why is EVERYONE HERE? –Points to Naruto characters- GAAAHH! DEI-KUN! ON WITH THE DISCLAIMERR!

Deidara: -holds card- Ughhh.. The lovely beautiful and talented Kiaya-Chan doesn't own Naruto..

**Gambling Has Benefits.**

Reaching the Hokage's tower I flew up the stairs not missing a beat. _I'm coming Sakura-Chan!_ I screamed in my head. Sliding to a stop before the top floors doors I ripped the door open and ran to Sakura's side. "SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT'S WRONG?" I almost screamed.

She twitched slightly, shifting uncomfortably. "I have something I need to tell you. You see…" She said her mind obviously drifting off to nowhere

"Well?" I asked looking at her curiously. "You can tell me anything you know" I said trying to reassure her. "I know Naruto." She mumbled with a distant look in her eyes. "Are you hurt?" I asked picking her up out of her seat to asses her body in search of injury. "Only mentally..." **She mumbled quietly. "Kit.. What do you think is happening? **Kyuubi asked, with curious intent. Ne… Maybe she's sick? Or misses the Teme? Who knows? I mumbled to the fox demon

Sakura's POV:

I stared at Naruto sadly. I could tell he knew something's wrong.. _What am I going to do now_.. I thought mentally groaning. Inner just scowled and continued glaring at the wall within my head. "Ugh.." Tsunade started. Naruto obviously didn't consider her presence. He finally set me down after trying to find out if I'm hurt or not.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Tsunade barked out her patience growing thin. "Yes Lady Tsunade.." I groaned out "Naruto..." I started, bright vibrant blue instantly met with my glowing jade orbs. "Yeah?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "Naruto…." I said quietly while approaching him. He looked at me as if he was about to say "what are you doing Sakura-Chan?"

I took a deep breath and boldly reached out, grabbing his face looking straight into his eyes. I noted the older kunoichi lacing her hands before her on the desk. She was staring at me, far beyond interested. I traced my cool hands from his jaw to his neck; his face was a bright crimson like red.

He seemed extremely nervous. He probably was assuming I was going to hit him.

"Naruto.." I breathed out in a quiet whisper. Sliding my hands behind his neck I laced my fingers together. Looking straight into his beautiful ocean like eyes I pulled him down. My lips hit his softly, yet firmly. I gently kissed him; slowly pulling away when his arms encircled my waist. His lips hit mine in a smolderingly hot kiss.

"Sakura.." He said with a hint of questioning to his tone. "Naruto, you know... You're the biggest baka alive. But I have to ask.. Where would I be if you weren't my baka?" Naruto looked at me in disbelief. "What do you mean Sakura?" He asked quietly.

"Naruto… I'm in love with you for god's sake! You didn't notice?" I asked not believing that he didn't know. "No.. I didn't know Saku-HOLY HELL SASUKE SET THIS UP!" Naruto said without missing a beat. "Huh..?" I asked looking at Naruto.

"He… told me how to get you to love me, and.. he only told me to be myself then an elite ANBU came and made me come here.." Naruto said with his signature grin. "Lady Tsunade and I made a bet… A simple game of poker; If I won she had to tell the man she loves that she loves him and vice versa.. I lost." I mumbled seeing the Hokage smirk I automatically knew she and Sasuke made this happen

"So...Naruto." I said shyly a blush crossing my face. "I love you."I said honesty shining brightly in my eyes.

Naruto's POV:

_My heart has been drumming in my chest. Its beat is so rapid it makes me want to twitch in discomfort; since she kissed me. I love her. I really do. But... Why does she love me? I should ask her.. right?_ I thought, silently asking Kyuubi.

**Ask her. It never hurts to know why.** Kyuubi grunted from his cage, his sharp white teeth shining in the dark.

"Sakura..Why do you love me?" I asked looking at her curiously. Hurt crossed her features quickly. "I see…"She started. "You don't feel the same. But you have every right to know why I love you, Naruto." She whispered loud enough for me to hear. Stunned by her words I looked at her in shock.

"I love you because you've given me the world. You've helped me become the strong independent woman I am today. You defended me when I was helpless. Our bond has been keeping me going. A year after you made the promise to bring Sasuke home. I let it go, realizing I didn't need him in that way. I stuck with getting him back here for your sake; no longer for my own. It's what made him come back." She said tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Sakura… You have no clue." I said wrapping my arms delicately around her waist. "I love you too. I wanted to know why you love me exactly. This is all I need in my life." I said while leaning in to gently take her lips to my own.

"Naruto…" She said smiling. "You're everything I need.… Apparently this wasn't all for nothing Lady Tsunade." Sakura said with a radiant smile.

Kiaya-Chan: I'm getting in the habit of writing again.. Fluffy stuff is fun. But, one of these days if my writing is good enough I'll make this into a serious story; With about twenty chapters.

Deidara: Kiaya-Chan would like some reviews. Yeah. –Smirks-

Itachi: Psycho.. But that's why we love you Kiaya-Chan!

Sasori: REVIEWWWSSS.


End file.
